


Just Pampering The Man That I Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is having an off day, & it’s bad one too, What happens when Steve gets involved?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based on 9x10 Episode!!!!!*





	Just Pampering The Man That I Love:

*Summary: Steve is having an off day, & it’s bad one too, What happens when Steve gets involved?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based on 9x10 Episode!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling miserable, Since his good friend, & mentor, Joe White had passed away from a gunshot wound, that he got from the battle that they had. He was just feeling like he was alone, & it was just an awful feeling in the world, but he kept his mind focused on his plan.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was on his way to his lover’s side, as soon as he got the news about Joe’s death, **“I’m coming, Babe, Just hang on a little bit longer”** , He thought to himself. He got out of the airport in Montana, & was on his way to Joe’s Ranch.

 

Steve continued to work through the whole day, He was letting the tears come out, & he was also pissed, Cause Omar Hassan took everything away from him instantly, & the former seal won’t forget that ever, til he has him buried in the ground forever. It’s what keeps him going.

 

The Blond found his hunky man working without stopping, & it broke his heart to see his guy being like this. “Hey, Baby, I am here”, He said, as he opened his arms out to him. The Five-O Commander went into them without hesitation, as Danny comforts him.

 

“Joe’s dead, He’s dead, Danno”, He said, as he sobbed out, they are hanging out there, cuddling, & snuggling against each other. “I know, Baby, I’m so sorry”, as he leads him inside. “Let’s go inside, I will make you something to eat, & take care of you”, They went to the bathroom.

 

They took a shower together, & Danny made sure that his lover was taken care of. Once, They were all done, & cleaned up, They had their dinner. Danny had him go into the living room, & joined him. He had Steve relax on the couch, while he prepared him for a massage.

 

“Thank you for being here, Danno, I appreciate it”, The Five-O Commander said, as he moaned out in pleasure, as the Loudmouth detective massaged his body, “Of course, Anything for you, I am here, Just pampering the man that I love”, & Steve smiled, as a response.

 

The End.


End file.
